This invention relates generally to golf putters, and more particularly concerns an improved putter characterized as overcoming problems of undesirable deflection upon inadvertent engagement with the green turf, during stroking of a golf ball.
Golf putters commonly have flat undersides, or gently curved undersurfaces. During stroking of a ball, if the player inadvertently lowers the putter slightly, the head may engage the turf at a location causing the head to rotate slightly about the shaft axis, which results in misdirecting the ball. These effects are subtle, and not easily overcome by player adjustment of his stroke.